My Bastard Son
by HaloFin17
Summary: The Director's commentary for Thor reveals that there was an alternate version of the scene in which Loki returns alone to Jotunheim to negotiate a deal with Laufey. I imagine it might have gone something like this. AU, obviously. Enjoy!


**Summary: **The Director's commentary for Thor reveals that there was an alternate version of the scene in which Loki returns alone to Jotunheim to negotiate a deal with Laufey. I imagine it might have gone something like this. AU, obviously. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing – not even Loki with all his splendid awesomeness. The title for this piece was admittedly taken from a title on the Thor movie soundtrack, in particular the music which covers this moment in the film – further confirmation that the scene we all know isn't necessarily the one we were always meant to see.

**Author's Note: **I was understandably intrigued by Ken Branagh's mention that this particular scene between Loki and Laufey was at one point done differently, apparently to include Loki's revelation of his parentage to Laufey and Laufey's revelation that Loki was in fact an illegitimate child. I was equally disappointed that more mention wasn't made and that this alternate version did not appear as a deleted scene of sorts on the DVD. Alas. So here's my own humble attempt to portray what this mystery scene might have looked like. It starts out largely the same as the theatrical movie, but then the changes progress as we move further into the characters' interaction. Do enjoy, and feel free to review!

**My Bastard Son**

Even with the truth of his heritage now revealed, Loki finds the cold of Jotunheim no more welcoming than when he had last set foot in this forsaken wasteland of a realm. It does not truly bother him, the cold, but neither does he relish it as the rest of his blood-kin are wont to do.

The new King of Asgard walks alone into the stronghold of his realm's bitterest enemy, with only his magic and the great spear of Odin for companions…yet he does not fear. This is a risk, of course, and he understands that. He has always been willing to take the calculated risk.

Looming figures morph into sight from behind the shadows of ancient columns, disclosing the first of the Frost Giant guards which have appeared to hem him in and cut off his escape. Fools. As if escape is his primary objective in coming here. His subjects back in Asgard believe that he intends to work out some kind of peace treaty with this visit; but as usual, Loki has other plans of his own design.

"Kill him."

The echoing, unmistakable voice of Laufey, King of the Jotuns, brings the Asgardian's footsteps to a halt. Loki only smirks at the command meant to end his life.

"After all I've done for you?" He need not elaborate; he can already see that Laufey well understands his meaning.

"So _you're _the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

It is a statement, not a question, but Loki cannot resist answering all the same. "That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day…and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

The reasoning is true enough, and furthermore, it is the only motive of which these Frost Giants need be aware. Internally, he berates himself for having referred to Thor so casually as his "brother"; that particular habit will be a difficult one to break, now that he knows the truth.

Laufey then leans forward, his posture almost expectant. "I will hear you."

Loki begins to pace before launching into his proposal. "I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chamber, and you can slay him where he lies."

"Why not kill him yourself?" Now it is Laufey's turn to smirk. Perhaps he thinks the young Asgardian a coward? But hardly so. Loki is merely calculating, a trait the Jotun king can hardly condemn since it also describes himself.

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor." The younger immortal makes this sound obvious. "Once Odin is dead, I will return to the Casket to you, and you can restore Jotunheim to all its…" He casts a conspicuous glance at the ruins around them. "Glory."

Laufey sits still as a stone statue, but Loki knows his offer has struck a deep blow indeed.

At length, the aged monarch speaks. "Why such generosity on the part of a new king? You must know that only another war will follow these actions. I had not taken you for such a fool."

The dark-haired Asgardian chuckles softly to disarm. "It is not the promise of war that brings me here, but rather the prospect of forging a true alliance between two kingdoms of equal worth." The words roll off his tongue so smoothly that he can almost convince himself of his sincerity. Almost. "It seems the only fitting arrangement, I think, for when a father and son are each privileged enough to rule a realm of their own."

Silence. It stretches long and oppressive before Loki deigns to elaborate.

"Surely you can remember a certain infant, left to die in the temple at the same time the Casket of Ancient Winters was taken from you?"

"I remember." Laufey's expression is as unreadable as always, yet his voice, if possible, sounds even deeper now. "And I had thought that surely Odin would kill that bastard child if he should happen upon him. Now I see that I was mistaken about the All-Father; his heart is as soft as his flesh, to have had use for one so small and weak."

If Loki stiffens at these words, it is imperceptible; and although he swallows thickly at the revelation, he will not allow his weakness to show. But now more than ever, he longs desperately to bear witness to the fulfillment of his latest scheme. And he wonders if Odin had known, all along, that his stolen relic was tainted from its very conception. Unwanted even before being birthed a worthless runt…

But, no – now is not the time for such thoughts. He must regain his composure so that his thoughts reflect the calm face which shields his hurting heart. He gathers himself to speak.

"All questions of legitimacy aside, the fact remains that I am your son, and I am now King of Asgard. What better ally could you ask for? But you will lose my influence in Asgard, even as I will lose the throne, once either Odin wakes or Thor returns. If you will swear to deal with the former, my father, I will vow to deal with the latter."

Laufey considers. "But you are a sorcerer and a trickster of wide renown. What proof of this claim can you give me that I might trust?"

"That is truly a simple thing: touch me, with the intent to freeze."

Loki takes a few more steps forward and draws back his sleeve to reveal his bare arm. He had not necessarily planned on this, and he certainly isn't eager to witness a repeat of the telling transformation; but it will be worth any discomfort if it can serve his purpose. It is as much a challenge to Laufey as it is a danger to Loki himself. Thus far, he has successfully managed to keep the Frost Giant hordes at bay, at a distance. Now he is freely offering up his tender flesh to the inspection and potential harm of the most powerful of Jotuns.

The king steps slowly down from his throne, and even when standing on equal ground, he still towers over his illegitimate child. Loki watches and patiently waits with his arm still outstretched as Laufey deliberately reaches out to grasp the proffered limb. And although this has been his own idea, the Asgardian has to fight every urge imaginable to step back and pull away.

Not that a struggle would have availed him, though. Laufey's grip is like a vise frozen around his forearm, and familiar, sickly blue again corrupts the fair image of himself that Loki has always known – albeit a _false _image. He senses when the transformation reaches his face, and it is then that his biological father finally releases him. As blue gives way to pale pink flesh, Laufey's fierce red eyes narrow in open anger.

"All your life Odin has forced this mask upon you. Allow me the pleasure of his blood, Loki Laufeyson, and I shall be your ally for centuries to come. I accept your offer."

Success. Loki smiles but bows his head to conceal how the expression brings a certain glint of malice to his emerald eyes – those orbs as different from a Frost Giant's as could possibly be.

"I am glad of it."

It isn't even a lie. And to think that Thor believes him incapable of sincerity.

**Author's End Note: **Special thanks to my sister Hannah and our friend Rachel for their valuable input and support of this story!


End file.
